Solve the equation. $ p - 18 = 3$ $p=$
Add $18$ to both sides: p − 18 + 18 p = = 3 + 18 3 + 18 \begin{eqnarray} \\ p - 18 &=& 3 \\ \\ {+18} && {+18} \\\\ p &=& 3 {+ 18} \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ p = 21$